


Rain

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Happiness, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Miki/Miko, Barista Akira, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: Akira walks up to the counter, leaning on it to be closer to Ryo.“Did you miss me?”
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just binged Devilman Crybaby today, and oof.
> 
> Akira and Ryo were awesome, and so gay for each other. I love basically all the characters in it! They deserve better though, so here, have a coffee shop au! Everyone's okay, and chill and life is fine! :D
> 
> I hope I got their characters at least somewhat alright, but it's only a smol fic, so it's hard to go too ooc???
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Akira wipes the counter, listening to the repetitive droplets of rain hitting the large windows. The sky is dark grey, as the afternoon slowly turns into evening. The customers are slowing down considerably, after the busy mid-afternoon rush. Only a few people are still in the café, nursing their drinks: taking their time in hopes of avoiding the rain.

He rinses the cloth in the sink, and drops it in, turning back to face the counter. He watches the café contently, eyes following Miki as she busies herself with cleaning the tables. She carefully brings a tray over with used mugs, taking them into the back room. The door is open, and he watches as she starts loading the dishwasher.

“Miki,” Akira asks, and she looks over at him, “What time’s your date, with Miko?”

She blushes, and turns back to filling the dishwasher, before closing it, and turning it on. The machine starts quietly humming as it begins its short cycle.

“We’re meeting at 7:30, at her place.” She smiles, “It’s a bit late, but I did agree to take the late shift today.”

Akira pulls his phone out of his pocket, reading the time. 6:45.

“You can leave now. I’ve got it from here.” He says, leaning against the counter. She looks surprised, and he quickly waves off her incoming protests. “Don’t worry about it, there’s only 15 minutes until closing anyway.”

She lights up, and spins around to grab her gym bag; her tracksuit dangling out.

“Thanks Akira, that would be great.” She checks her own phone, making her way out the back room, still with her apron on; Akira notes amusedly. As she passes, he grabs her wrist, spinning her back around. He tugs at the bow on her back, loosening the apron.

“Maybe you should leave this?” He teases, and she puffs her cheeks up in annoyance, trying to hide a smile. She grabs the apron before it falls, and pushes it into his chest, forcing Akira to catch it.

“You can deal with it.” She narrows her eyes, in fake annoyance. She leaves before Akira can complain. “Thank you!” She waves as she leaves, and Akira watches her go; apron now bundled in his hand.

He sighs as the door shuts behind her, before tossing the apron into the backroom. He resumes leaning against the counter, tapping his fingers against the surface as he goes back to staring at the rain. The few customers slowly start to leave, as closing time draws closer.

A few minutes pass, and the next time he appraises the café, all the customers have left. He stands up straight, stretching his arms above his head, as he yawns. He pulls out his phone again and checks the time. 6:54.

It’s unlikely another customer will turn up at this time, so he beings to clean up. Miki cleaned up most of the café, so Akira grabs the broom, and begins sweeping. He follows the usual routine of cleaning, quickly sweeping the floor, and grabbing the final mugs and plates still on the tables.

He moves into the back room, and starts documenting the supplies, making a note to restock sugar and sweeteners.

The door then opens, and the sound of rain becomes clearing for a moment. He finishes writing the request and turns back into the main room. He looks up, to greet the customer, before noticing who it is.

“Ryo, I didn’t expect to see you today.” Akira smiles, taking in the appearance of the other. Ryo has a pristine white jacket, with his usual white shirt on. His hair is perfectly styled, as usual, and he’s folding up his umbrella as he walks up to the counter.

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.” He replies. His face is neutrally happy, but Akira easily notices the genuine happiness in the other’s eyes.

Akira walks up to the counter, leaning on it to be closer to Ryo.

“Did you miss me?” He smirks, and Ryo rolls his eyes.

“You wish.”

Akira laughs, and brings his hand up to grab Ryo’s jaw. He pulls Ryo towards him and guides him into a kiss. Ryo gasps in shock at the sudden movement but relaxes quickly. Akira tilts his head to get a better angle, and Ryo brings his own hand up to cover Akira’s.

Ryo pulls back from the affection, staying close.

“I take it you missed me then,” He teases, scrunching his nose up in amusement.

“Of course, I missed you.” Akira replies, with his eyes closed. He opens them to take in Ryo’s flustered expression. “You’re my favourite person.”

Ryo pulls back, letting his hand drop from Akira’s. “You should finish here, so we can go.”

“Alright, no distractions,” Akira raises his hands in defeat, “Just a few minutes.”

Akira returns to the back room, and Ryo sits on the nearest chair to wait. He brings his phone out of his pocket, just as Akira pokes his through the door. Ryo looks over at him.

“I love you,” He says, and Ryo feels his heart flutter, his lungs fill with air as warmth suddenly takes over his body.

“I love you too.” He professes back and Akira smiles at him brightly, before disappearing back into the room.

Ryo puts his phone gently down onto the table, and stares out the window at the continuing rain.


End file.
